The Regulatory Affairs Support contract provides regulatory expertise and technical and administrative support for DMID's clinical research programs. The scope of activities to be performed includes review, preparation and submission of regulatory documents, reports and other agreements; design and conduct of regulatory educational and training activities; and the provision of specialized expertise and regulatory audits.